Ruleta Rusa
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: Ella sufrio mucho en su pasado y el quiere hacerla feliz. Pero ¿Que tan lejos podrias llegar por conseguir la tranquilidad de la mujer que ama?
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué es la muerte? Estas preguntas corrían por su mente mientras el sudor le coronaba la frente.

Quería salvar al amor de su vida, quería dejar de ver a su amada princesa sufrir y llorar ¿Qué tal lejos llegaría para lograrlo? ¿Que precio pagaría por su tranquilidad?


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado frente al hombre que tanto daño nos había hecho.  
La habitación fría y gris cada vez estaba más obscura, ya había olvidado la hora en que él nos había traído aquí. Mina temblaba de miedo en un rincón, estaba amarrada y yo podía escuchar sus sollozos. Cada una de sus lágrimas se clavaba en mi corazón, no soportaba verla así y no perdonaría a quien le había hecho esto.

El entro en la habitación con esa altanería que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Me dieron ganas de correr a su encuentro y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa, cuando vi la pistola que él llevaba en su mano pensé mejor las cosas, el podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera… Pero estando Mina tan cerca… él podría… no sería capaz de matarla a ella ó ¿Si?

-Mira lo que traigo Haruka- se rio cínicamente- ¿Quieres jugar?

-Deja que ella se valla- lo dije mirándolo fijamente

-Ella se irá… cuando a mí se me dé la gana- y se rio a carcajadas

-Ma… Malachite… por favor basta- dijo Mina casi en un susurro

Él se acerco a ella y la tomo por el cabello

-Te dije que no metieras a tu noviecito en esto ó ¿No te lo dije Mina? Tú fuiste la que lo arruino todo, porque no te pudiste quedar callada. Así que cierra tu linda boquita si no quieres que las cosas se pongan peor- le dijo gritándole ocasionando que mi princesa llorara más

Eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre pero no podía hacer nada. Malachite se acerco nuevamente a mí, jalo una silla y se sentó frente a mí poniendo la pistola en la mesa

-¿Sabes lo que es la ruleta rusa?

-Mira Malachite deja que ella se valla y arreglaremos esto a tu manera

-Ja ja ja ya no estás tan confiado ¿verdad? Ahora si me tienes miedo, pero hoy en la tarde estabas de valentón

Siguio mirando su pistola y me miro como si nada

-¿Por qué me odias Haruka?

Todavía tenía la desfachatez de preguntarme, como si el no lo supiera ya. Lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Mina, por todos sus acosos, por amenazarla… por tocarla de esa forma… por usarla para pasar el rato. Por convertir a la niña vivaz y despierta que tanto amo en un ratoncito cobarde que se cuida hasta de su sombra…

El estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo

-Te propongo un trato- me dijo maliciosamente- ya estaba sacando las garras y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella se librara de él- el que NO caiga se queda con ella

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- le respondí fríamente

Cuando coloco la pistola en sus sienes lo comprendí perfectamente

-¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?- le grite

-¿Qué tiene Haruka? ¿No es eso lo que más quieres? ¿Qué yo muera?- me dijo con una voz dulce y después se hecho a reír

Soltó el primer disparo, cerré los ojos instintivamente.

Nada paso.

Me miro maliciosamente y me entrego el arma yo al tome

-No Haruka, no lo hagas, no vale la pena-grito Mina- Detente por favor

Me acerque a ella a paso lento y la abrace

-Todo va a estar bien princesa. Jure que te protegería siempre y eso hare- le dije besando su frente

Regrese a mi lugar frente a Malachite

-Véndale los ojos por favor- susurre

El me obedeció y después solo escuchaba a Mina sollozar quedamente. No soportaba verla así, simplemente no podía.

Recordé la primera noche en que ella llego a mi departamento temblando de miedo como ahora

Flash Back

_¿Quién rayos tocaba la puerta de esa manera a media noche? Eso era una grosería. _

_Salí a regañadientes de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de correr a mi visitante nocturno. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver parado frente a mí a Mina con su pijama rosa y estampado de corazones abrazando el conejo de peluche que le regale en su cumpleaños_

_-Haru… perdona que te moleste pero ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- dijo la rubia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar_

_-Claro amor, pero ¿Qué paso?- _

_Ella se lanzo contra mí y se soltó a llorar más fuerte. La abrace y la conduje a la sala en donde la consolé acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedo dormida. La cargue y la lleve a mi recamara, le bese la frente._

_-Si tenías miedo me hubieras llamado- diciendo esto apague la luz_

Fin del Flash Back

Todas las lágrimas que ella había derramado yo se las iba a cobrar a este tipo.

Tome la pistola y la coloque a un lado de mi cabeza y solté el gatillo.

Nada paso

-Muy bien, te dire que la pistola es de 6 tiros, hemos tirado 2 asi que quedan 4 y alguno de nosotros morirá- me dijo fijando su mirada en el techo

-Brillante deducción Sherlock- le dije sarcásticamente- Dime ¿Por qué a ella?

-No lo sé- al fin me miro a los ojos- Era la niña más inocente y fascinante que haya conocido jamás. Estaba sola en el mundo y eso lo hizo interesante

-Ella no está sola, me tiene a mi- lo interrumpí

-Lo se

Claro que lo sabía, tiempo después de que llegara a media noche le pedí que viviera conmigo.

Por un tiempo recobro su sonrisa, pero poco tiempo después todo regreso, sus pesadillas, las llamadas a deshora, el constante cambio de número de celular, el aislamiento…

Malachite tomo la pistola y disparo.

Nada paso

Me dio el arma y yo lo mire fijamente, quise ver en los ojos de la persona que mas odiaba toda su maldad, todo el daño que le hizo a mi princesa

Flash Back

_-Mina ¿donde estas?- le grite cuando por fin me contesto el teléfono _

_-Amor ¿puedes venir por mi?- me dijo llorando _

_-¿Qué paso? ¿En donde estas? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- estaba enojado y preocupado… no sabía que mas decir_

_-No sé, no sé nada-me dijo y su voz se corto- estoy en el parque central, cerca de la fuente _

_-Voy para allá_

_Me tomo un buen rato encontrarla pero al verla supe que le había pasado. Un idiota había abusado de mi princesa, quien al verme llegar corrió a mí y escondió su cara en mi pecho diciéndome que la llevara casa y eso hice_

Fin del Flash Back

Ese recuerdo hizo que algo ardiera dentro de mí. Me costó mucho trabajo hacer que Mina me confesara quien le había hecho tanto daño.

Al escuchar su nombre salí corriendo con ella detrás de mí.

Días antes había hablado de negocios con él y me dirigí a la dirección que yo suponía su casa y no esta horrible bodega

Tome el arma y solté el gatillo. Nada paso

Comenzaba a desesperarme

-No pasara nada- ya hice dos cartas de suicidio una tuya y otra mía, no habrá culpables y claro Mina será libre sin importar quien gane- él seguía riéndose. Tenía ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos en ese preciso momento.

Cuando el volvió a tomar el arma y disparo un estruendo muy grande se oyó, volví a cerrar los ojos y contuve la respiración

¿Todo había acabado?

Su grito me volvió a la realidad

-Haruka… Haruka- decía Mina desconsoladamente

Corrí hacia ella y solté la venda de sus ojos

-Estoy amor, todo termino- le dije y la abrace. Ella busco mis labios con los suyos y yo la bese

Desate la cuerda que la aprisionaba y tome "mi" carta de suicidio de la mesa, tome a Mina de la mano y salimos de ahí para no volver la vista atrás.

Ahora que él no estaba yo la haría feliz y olvidaríamos todo esto.

Al llegar al departamento la tome entre mis brazos y le dije

-Todo termino al fin princesa- y la bese apasionadamente

Ella correspondió mi beso y apago la luz de la habitación


End file.
